wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilde West 21
7:15:43 PM Josie: An' they don't have regional officers? 7:17:21 PM Felix: Ebenezer flips a few more pages. "No. Apparently he tried complaining to local churches, and was convinced they knew something, but they 'feigned ignorance'." 7:18:06 PM Josie: Well our local preacher ain't Catholic an' wouldn't be looked too well on by the Sons anyhow. 7:19:57 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Weissman describes them as little more than 'tiny witchhunting mobs.' 7:22:16 PM Josie: ... an' we got to find this one. 7:24:19 PM Felix: Ebenezer nods, thoughtfully. "I'll help however I can, of course." 7:25:24 PM Josie: There won't be any trail left out there by now, but I got to try anyhow. 7:25:49 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ... silver. 7:30:07 PM Felix: Ebenezer: do you still have those slugs? 7:31:48 PM Josie: Yeah, sure. 7:31:54 PM Josie: Josie reaches into her pocket and digs one out. 7:32:49 PM Felix: He inspects it warily, like he's afraid it's gonna bite him. 7:34:48 PM Josie: Don't touch it. 7:35:09 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I wasn't planning on it. 7:35:20 PM Felix: Ebenezer: The bullet was rough-forged. 7:37:04 PM Josie: What's that mean? 7:40:07 PM Felix: Ebenezer: It wasn't made in a proper shop with proper tooling. The guys who used it probably forged it themselves. 7:41:11 PM Josie: What kinda equipment would that take? 7:42:07 PM Josie: ... wait a minute. You reckon these guys were chasin' him from somewhere else or local to here? 'cause I know some folks 'round here don't like folks who ain't entirely human. 7:42:34 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Weissman thought that these were the same people following him from england. 7:45:41 PM Josie: Then they brought the bullets back with 'em. At the same time, they got to have gone somewhere. 7:47:08 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I don't think they brought the bullets with them. I think they forged them here. They wouldn't need much. Silver melts easily, and if you're just shooting it, impurities aren't a big deal. They'd just need a source of silver. 7:48:54 PM Josie: Where'd they forge it, though? 7:49:34 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Any blacksmith could do it. You just need a forge. 7:54:03 PM Josie: ... where's the nearest forge? 7:56:12 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Most towns have one for horse shoes and wagon wheels and the like. The closest would be right here in town, of course, but the neighboring towns would have them as well. 7:56:47 PM Josie: ... then we can't use that, an' we can't use silver neither. It ain't hard to find jewelry or a watch chain made of it. 7:57:42 PM Felix: Ebenezer: What did that courier say happened after he heard the gunshots? 7:58:43 PM Josie: Josie thinks back. 7:59:17 PM Felix: ((He said he heard the gunshots, and then the two thiefs starting hacking and wretching.)) 7:59:59 PM Josie: He heard the shots. Then the robbers were wretching an' hacking. 8:03:46 PM Felix: Ebenezer frowns. "... mercury is a by-product of silver mining." 8:04:14 PM Josie: Yeah. So? That doesn't cause coughing 'less it's inhaled, does it? 8:04:54 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Or someone gets shot by a silver bullet tipped with it. 8:05:45 PM Josie: As hot as it is, mercury's liquid. It'd have to be in a reservoir in the bullet. 8:05:54 PM Josie: ... you *sure* that'd cause coughin'? 8:06:25 PM Felix: Ebenezer: It causes horrible death of all varieties. 8:06:42 PM Josie: That'd kill anybody. 8:07:17 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ... and they get to say 'we shoot to wound, but you only die if you're evil'. 8:07:48 PM Josie: 'cept *everybody* dies. 8:08:06 PM Felix: Ebenezer: That's okay, because they were clearly evil. 8:08:36 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Maybe they treat the bullets before they load them up. That way they *can* shoot untreated silver bullets if they need to. 8:09:22 PM Josie: Josie glowers. 8:09:32 PM Josie: Don't know, but I'll be testin' it out on 'em if I ever catch one. 8:11:07 PM Josie: ... no, that's just wishful thinkin'. 8:12:09 PM Felix: Ebenezer: It's like the damned witch hunts. "If she doesn't drown, she's a witch'. 8:12:55 PM Josie: An' if she does, she's dead. Yeah. 8:20:03 PM Josie: Now where can you get mercury? You use it in tannin' at all? 8:21:11 PM Felix: Ebenezer: No. 8:22:41 PM Josie: They use it in hats. What else? 8:23:27 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I don't know. 8:28:36 PM Josie: Phoebe! Miz Crafter. She'd know. 8:32:32 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Good idea! 8:36:05 PM Felix: ((I spilled water on my bed.)) 8:36:37 PM Josie: ((Ack! Wennie will have nowhere to sleep!)) 8:36:59 PM Felix: ((Also me!)) 8:39:05 PM Josie: ((Unimportant!)) 8:42:16 PM Josie: I'll go ask 'er. I'll see you back here? 8:42:32 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I'm not going anywhere. 8:44:56 PM Josie: Josie smiles, and kisses him on the cheek. 8:45:05 PM Felix: He smiles back! 8:47:49 PM Josie: Josie steels herself for mayhem and goes to speak with Phoebe Crafter! 9:00:44 PM Felix: Okay! She's in the telegraph office as always. 9:01:36 PM Josie: Hey, Miz Crafter. 9:01:47 PM Felix: Phoebe: Marshal? 9:02:50 PM Josie: I was wonderin' if you could help me out. 9:02:58 PM Josie: How do folks normally use mercury? 9:05:52 PM Felix: Phoebe: Mercury? Huh. All kinds of things. Medicines, for one. Hats. Some folks use it to clean guns. 9:06:07 PM Josie: Clean *guns*? 9:06:25 PM Josie: ... well. How'd you get some if you wanted to? 9:10:56 PM Felix: Phoebe: Chemical supply outfits, mostly. Mining, too. Spanish silver mines used mercury in their process, and a lot of other folks use that same process. Then there are mercury mines, too. 9:12:02 PM Josie: There any silver or mercury mines round here? 9:12:49 PM Felix: Phoebe: To the south, I think? 9:13:31 PM Josie: You think? Who'd know for sure? How far south? 9:17:19 PM Felix: Phoebe: I don't know for sure. Sorry, Marshal. 9:17:40 PM Josie: ... shoot. 9:17:52 PM Josie: You know who *would* know for sure, though? 9:24:55 PM Josie: Anybody? 9:26:20 PM Felix: Phoebe is thoughtful. "Carlton. He was a miner, so was his dad, and his dad..." 9:28:18 PM Josie: Carlton. Who's he an' where might I find 'im? 9:28:54 PM Felix: Phoebe: He's married to Mary, who runs the general store. I think he mostly cleans and watches their children. 9:30:19 PM Josie: Oh, I been in there before. I'll go see Mary. Thanks, Miz Crafter. 9:30:21 PM Josie: Josie smiles at her. 9:30:57 PM Felix: Phoebe: THat's okay. Why are you asking about mercury, anyway? 9:32:05 PM Josie: I think somebody was usin' it as a murder weapon. 9:33:51 PM Felix: Phoebe frowns. 9:35:02 PM Josie: So I'm tryin' to trace the stuff, see if I can work out who had it. 9:44:23 PM Felix: ((Sorry, bathroom.)) She nods. "The other day someone was asking me about mercury, too." 9:45:53 PM Josie: Who? 9:47:40 PM Felix: Phoebe: This guy at the festival. Really good looking if you like that sort of thing. Blonde. 9:47:52 PM Josie: ... *him.* 9:47:56 PM Josie: Damn. Damn! 9:48:54 PM Josie: I *knew* somethin' wasn't right! 9:48:56 PM Felix: Phoebe: I didn't tell him anything, marshal, I... figured he was hittin' on me or something, and I was busy with the fireworks. 9:49:02 PM Josie: Did he say who he was, or where 'e was goin'? 9:49:26 PM Josie: Yeah, I *knew* he wasn't takin' a fancy to me, so I had an advantage you didn't. 9:52:57 PM | Edited 9:53:59 PM Felix: Phoebe shakes her head. "He was smart, I think he was trying to charm me with his intelligence or something. Kept asking me about the fireworks." 9:53:53 PM Felix: Phoebe: Wasn't interested in his name. Sorry, marshal. 9:54:20 PM Josie: What about where he was stayin'? Or where he was goin'? Any kinda thing that might tell me where? 10:01:50 PM Felix: Phoebe shakes her had with a frown. "I... wasn't really listening to him." 10:03:45 PM Josie: ... do you know if he talked to anybody else? 10:09:39 PM Felix: Phoebe: I think Marta talked to him, but I don't know if anyone else did. 10:09:55 PM Josie: Josie nods. 10:10:01 PM Josie: All right. Thanks, Miz Crafter. 10:10:09 PM Josie: Josie smiles at her, tips her hat, and heads out to find Marta! 8:30:02 PM Khiro: I think Kate was going to find Marta. 8:30:09 PM Josie: Josie was! 8:32:01 PM Khiro: About the handsome mystery man. 8:33:04 PM Josie: ((AHHH I JUST KILLED A BUG IT WAS ON ME.)) 8:33:53 PM Khiro: Taking some liberties there, aren't ya buggy. 8:34:57 PM Josie: ((*shiver* It's dead now.)) 8:35:09 PM Josie: Josie was looking for Marta! Maybe she remembers something about him. 8:36:25 PM Khiro: Well, Marta lives at the Lamplight. (Brb, biobreak.)) 8:38:56 PM Josie: Josie heads over there! 8:42:21 PM Khiro: It's just as velvety and perfumy as ever. 8:43:31 PM Josie: Josie is just as uncomfortable as ever, too. 8:44:47 PM Josie: Josie is still afraid she'll get mistaken for one of the girls who works here or worse, hires here. 8:45:51 PM Khiro: The girl in her unmentionables up at the front looks you up and down. "Can I help you?" 8:47:52 PM Josie: Josie takes off her hat, blushing like crazy. "I was hopin' to speak with Miss Marta." 8:48:54 PM Khiro: Girl: oh, you're that marshal. 8:49:10 PM Josie: Josie is visibly relieved. "Yes, miss, sure am." 8:53:09 PM Khiro: She nods. "Let me go see if Marta is around." She leaves, and you notice that she has a tiger tail. 8:54:45 PM Josie: Josie does not stare! She is not that kind of girl! 8:56:53 PM Khiro: You are left alone in the parlor again. No one else is here, luckily. 8:57:13 PM Josie: Josie just stands there awkwardly, hat in her hands. 8:59:33 PM Khiro: Marta comes out! "Marshal! What can I do for you?" 9:02:14 PM Josie: Wanted to ask you if you remember anythin' about the good-lookin', dull fella was tryin' to talk with you during the festival. 9:03:37 PM Khiro: She frowns. "Why? Is he dead?" 9:06:02 PM Josie: No. Got a feelin' he might be involved in a crime. 9:07:52 PM Khiro: MArta: Oh, dear. I'll tell you everything I can think of. 9:08:47 PM Josie: Josie nods. 9:09:00 PM Josie: Go on. 'specially if he gave any indication where he was goin' next. 9:12:50 PM Khiro: She thinks. "He was very handsome, but didn't give any indication that he was interested in me at all. He asked me a couple of questions here and there. I figured he was trying to be polite. He asked what I did. Asked how long the town's been here. Had a funny accent, too." 9:13:41 PM Josie: What kind? 9:16:31 PM Khiro: Marta: I'm not sure. Sounded almost germanic. But not quite. Like he was born speaking German but lived in another country with a different accent for awhile. 9:17:28 PM Josie: Pennsylvania Dutch. 9:18:05 PM Khiro: Marta: Maybe. I can't say as I've heard it before. 9:18:33 PM Josie: Any idea where he was goin'? Where he came from? 9:20:29 PM Khiro: Marta: He said he just came from the north,a nd he was here on business with his dad. I asked what his dad does and he said he's just a businessman. 9:21:16 PM Josie: From the North. ... wonder if they're goin' back that direction, that'd put 'em on the road where the postman was. 9:29:26 PM Khiro: Marta thinks. "Anything else I can tell you, Marshal? Anything I can do to help." 9:30:21 PM Josie: Anythin' else you might remember about 'em. Mercury, anythin' odd he was wearin'... 9:31:16 PM Khiro: Marta frowns. "He had this really nice silver pocketwatch he checked a few times." 9:32:22 PM Josie: ... right. 9:32:46 PM Josie: Josie remembers what he looked like even though her player doesn't. 9:32:54 PM Josie: Thank you, Miz Marta. You've been a real help. 9:33:08 PM Khiro: ((He was blond, with blue eyes. Very handsome with high nordic cheekbones.)) 9:35:45 PM Josie: Josie tips her hat to her, and heads back to her warwilf! 9:36:28 PM Khiro: MArta: Oh! One more thing. I asked where he was staying and he said that he and his father were at Sally's Boarding House. 9:36:59 PM Khiro: Marta: Which I found odd, since businessmen usually stay at the Imperial. 9:38:53 PM Josie: Lord bless you, Miss Marta! First lead I had that might really help! 9:39:03 PM Josie: Josie beams. "Where's that, anyhow?" 9:40:06 PM Khiro: Marta smiles. "On the other side of town, on the road leading to the church, with a bunch of the other bigger houses." 9:41:17 PM Josie: Josie tips her hat to Marta and zips out there as quick as she can! 9:49:31 PM Josie: Josie looks for the boarding house. 9:50:58 PM Khiro: You find it! It's a big, older house, but very nice, with a very nice sign out front that reads "Sally's Boarding House." 9:52:28 PM Josie: Josie goes in! 9:55:38 PM Khiro: It's very nice. The door rings when you walk in, and an older gent walks in. "CAn I help you, missy?" 9:56:57 PM Josie: Josie shows him her badge. "Lookin' for some information on one of your guests." 9:57:44 PM Khiro: He squints at the badge. "Always glad to help the law. Who do you need to know about?" 9:59:00 PM Josie: Josie describes the man to him in those law-enforcementese terms she always uses: Height, weight, hair color, eye color, clothing style. 10:01:34 PM Khiro: He thinks. "Oh, I know the gent in question. He and the other fellow he was here with." 10:02:05 PM Josie: Was. They ain't still here? When did they leave, an' did they say where they were goin' next? 10:03:40 PM | Edited 10:03:45 PM Khiro: Old Dude: Not here at the moment, they said they had business out of town, but asked to keep the room. C'mon, I'll show you up there. 10:05:00 PM | Edited 10:05:08 PM Josie: Wait, they're keepin' it? They're comin' back? 10:09:42 PM Khiro: Old Dude: They didn't say. Last I saw 'em was the morning of the festival. 10:11:01 PM Josie: How far did they pay for the room? 10:14:22 PM Khiro: Old Dude: They got it for at least another week. Not exactly a busy time for me; usually I only get the overflow from the Imperial. 10:15:06 PM Josie: Another *week.* 10:15:20 PM Josie: ...all right, if they come back, *don't* tell 'em I was lookin' for 'em. 10:15:42 PM Josie: Now, 'bout this outta town business. Did they say what kind it was, or give any indication what direction? 10:15:44 PM Josie: Or how far? 10:19:01 PM Khiro: Old Dude: Didn't say, and I didn't ask, sorry. 10:19:52 PM Khiro: he pulls out the ledger, and taps on a couple of names, pointing them out to you. "Here. Daniel and Alexander Gerst." 10:19:53 PM Josie: Think, though. Did they give *any* indication? Wantin' supplies, to buy a horse? Somethin' like that? 10:21:47 PM Josie: Josie looks at the names carefully! 10:22:02 PM Khiro: Very nice penmanship. 10:23:28 PM Josie: Nothin' like that? 10:27:39 PM Khiro: The old-timer shakes his head. "No. They really didn't ask any questions. I figured they'd just been in town before so they knew where everything was." 10:28:39 PM Josie: Josie nods. 10:29:25 PM Josie: If they come back, you don't tell 'em I was here, an' you don't confront 'em. I just got to ask 'em some questions, that's all, so you come find me. I'm usually at the Imperial or at the taxidermy shop. All right? 10:30:07 PM Khiro: Old Dude: Yes ma'am. But you wanna look at their room? I got the key. 10:31:13 PM Josie: Yeah, I sure do. 10:32:23 PM Khiro: He nods, and leads you up to the third floor. 10:32:56 PM Josie: Josie keeps an eye and an ear out for baddies on the way! 11:02:02 PM Khiro: He stops outside the door and hands you the key. "I'll leave you to it the, Marshal." 11:02:36 PM Josie: Josie takes the key and uses it! 11:04:57 PM Josie: Josie opens the door! 11:05:38 PM Khiro: Inside is... a room! A rather nice, smartly appointed room with one large bed and one smaller bed. 11:08:32 PM Josie: Josie looks for anything unusual! 11:08:46 PM Khiro: Old dude: Ihaven't been in here myself since they started staying here. They told me that they'd take care of the room. Any cleaning that's been done, they did. 11:10:22 PM Josie: Huh. 11:10:36 PM Josie: Josie searches the room, carefully! 11:10:57 PM Khiro: Old dude: I'll leave you to it. 11:13:46 PM Josie: Josie nods. "Thanks." 11:13:54 PM Khiro: He leaves! 11:14:25 PM Josie: Josie searches! Carefully, so as not to disturb anything. 11:16:43 PM Khiro: Okay! I'm assuming she's searched a room before. 11:17:04 PM Josie: Josie has, many times. 11:17:16 PM Khiro: Roll a d10. 11:18:06 PM Josie: ((2. Gawd.)) 11:18:32 PM Josie: ((I swear, any time she's *supposed* to be good at something I roll super low. Any time she's not and it would be out of character to be, she rolls high.)) 11:19:19 PM Khiro: ((I was mostly having you roll to determine how long it took to do a thorough, careful search.)) 11:20:10 PM Josie: ((Oh. Well it takes forever, then!)) 11:22:05 PM Khiro: It does take awhile. There's nothing here but some clothes that look relatively new. Finally, it's well past sundown when you notice a suspeicious creaking in the floorboards under a knit carpet. 11:22:17 PM Josie: Josie moves the carpet to look! 11:22:54 PM Khiro: Some of the floorboards are loose. 11:24:38 PM | Edited 11:26:07 PM Josie: Josie opens them! 11:26:44 PM Khiro: You find a small space that is mostly occupied by a wooden box with a cross on it. It's five inches deep, seven or so inches tall, and a foot wide. 11:28:17 PM Josie: Josie opens it! 11:28:46 PM Khiro: It is lockeded. With a fairly complex lock. 11:28:57 PM Khiro: When you move it around, you hear some clinking. 11:30:35 PM Josie: Damn. 11:30:49 PM Josie: Josie puts it back, carefully, and makes it look like she never took it out! 11:32:52 PM Khiro: Easy enough! 11:32:58 PM Khiro: You're probably pretty starving. 11:34:13 PM Josie: Josie realizes it's past suppertime, and carefully, *very* carefully, puts everything exactly how she found it, and goes to talk to Eben! 11:42:22 PM Khiro: ((Sorry, biobreak there.)) Okay! You head out. 11:50:23 PM Josie: Josie does! 11:53:59 PM Khiro: Okay. He's where you left him. 11:55:28 PM Josie: They're goin' by the names Daniel an' Alexander Gerst, they got a room at the boardin' house *and* they mean to return to it, though I don't rightly know when. 11:56:42 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Hmm. Did you check out their room? 11:58:48 PM Josie: Searched it. That's how I know they mean to come back. There's a locked box they hid under the floor. 11:59:13 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I guess you didn't open it. 12:00:45 AM Josie: Ain't a locksmith. 12:02:14 AM Khiro: he nods. "Right. Well. Want to go get dinner?" 12:02:53 AM Josie: ... lord yes, I'm starvin'. 12:03:13 AM Khiro: Khiro smiles. "Imperial?" 12:04:10 AM Josie: Sure. 12:04:12 AM Josie: Josie smiles. 12:04:29 AM Josie: Just one question. Should I ride north an' try to find 'em? Or should I stay here an' wait? 12:06:37 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Did the box look important? 12:07:16 AM Josie: Yeah, it did. 12:07:20 AM Josie: Josie describes it to him in detail. 12:08:30 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Then they'll probably be back for it. 12:09:21 AM Josie: Only question is, how many folks'll they kill before then? That'll be on my head. 12:10:40 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: "North" is pretty vague. And as far as I know, you're not the only law in town, Kate. 12:12:00 AM Josie: Prob'ly the only one chasin' these guys, though. 12:13:52 AM Josie: ... at the same time, if'I leave an' then they come back I could miss 'em. 12:19:03 AM Khiro: He frowns. "You know what they look like, now. I'm not...t erribly talented, but I could sketch them so you can pass them around to the the sheriff and his deputies." 12:20:07 AM Josie: ... that's right, I forgot you draw! 12:20:13 AM Josie: Josie beams. 12:20:26 AM Josie: We'll catch 'em yet, you an' me, Eben. 12:20:53 AM Khiro: He smiles! 2:43:56 PM Josie: ... all right, you can draw me a picture? 2:44:31 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I just need a description or two. 2:45:49 PM | Edited 2:45:59 PM Felix: Ebenezer: The more detailed, the better. 2:46:17 PM Josie: Josie gives a *ridiculously* detailed cop description, of course! 2:48:05 PM Felix: He pulls out a pencil and draws, asking specific questions when he gets to each part. 2:48:43 PM Josie: Josie answers! 2:52:41 PM Josie: (( http://joshreads.com/images/10/12/i101207marktrail.jpg Best thing about this: Kelly's line of sight in the last panel.)) 2:52:46 PM Felix: When he's done, he has a pretty good picture of the guy's face! 2:54:31 PM Josie: ... you're amazin', you know that? 2:55:14 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Am I? 2:56:08 PM Josie: Josie nods. 2:56:12 PM Josie: I'm real lucky to have you. 3:00:07 PM Felix: He blushes a bit. 3:01:53 PM Josie: Josie smiles and kisses him on the cheek. 3:02:05 PM Felix: He kisses her on the lips! 3:05:42 PM Josie: Josie will go along with that, certainly! 3:09:37 PM Felix: She doesn't punch him? Woot! 3:09:54 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ...going to need a description of the other fellow, too, I suppose. 3:10:59 PM Josie: I didn't see that one. 3:11:27 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Who did? 3:13:49 PM Josie: The boardin' house man. 3:13:57 PM Felix: EBenezer: Sally? 3:16:05 PM Josie: Is that his name? 3:16:13 PM Felix: Ebenezer nods. "That it is." 3:16:31 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Most folks assume that 'Sally's Boarding House' is run by a woman. 3:17:43 PM Josie: I'd'a thought so, but I guess I just figured there was another person involved. 3:19:16 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I wonder why they stayed there, though, rather than the Imperial. 3:20:22 PM Josie: Could be they knew I was at the Imperial, or could be they saw the blue girl servin' folks there. 3:20:32 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Maybe. 3:23:09 PM Josie: Josie thinks. 3:23:14 PM Josie: .... not too sure why else. 3:24:30 PM Felix: Ebenezer: If they have a special prejudice against those who are not strictly human, it would make sense. 3:25:11 PM Josie: ((You know, I can tell this whole Aunt May-Mole Man thing is not going to pan out, and that makes me sad!)) 3:25:46 PM Josie: Is Sally human? Sometimes you can't tell by lookin'. 3:26:04 PM Felix: Ebenezer: As far as I know. 3:27:21 PM Josie: I ain't the only one passin'. 3:33:37 PM | Edited 3:33:41 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well. Tomorrow we'll go to Sally and get a description, then. 3:34:35 PM Josie: Josie nods. 3:34:46 PM Josie: You think I should go after 'em or stay here an' wait for 'em? 3:35:53 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ...my answer is not going to be unbiased. 3:36:23 PM Josie: Yeah? 3:38:32 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I think you should stay and wait. 3:41:11 PM Josie: ... it's the only sure way to catch 'em. 3:43:37 PM Felix: Ebenezer nods. "I think so too. You go after them, you could just wander in the desert." 3:44:39 PM Josie: ((oop, I gotta go to my class! I'll be back in two hours.)) 3:44:45 PM Josie: Josie nods. "... I'll stay here." 3:44:56 PM Felix: ((okay!)) 6:30:45 PM Josie: ((Home!)) 6:33:07 PM Felix: ((Yay!)) 6:39:32 PM Josie: It's the only way to make sure I'll catch 'em, an' if I don't, they'll keep killin'. But we gotta get that picture around to Statler. 6:42:57 PM Felix: Ebenezer nods. "Right." 6:44:31 PM Josie: ... what time is it? 6:44:42 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Round about nine. 6:45:15 PM Josie: ... lord. I should go sleep, got to get up early tomorrow. But let's take this drawin' over first. 6:46:14 PM Felix: Ebenezer nods! 6:47:23 PM Josie: Comin' with me? 6:47:43 PM Felix: Ebenezer: You want me to? 6:48:51 PM Josie: Don't see why not. It was your idea, an' you're a deputy. 6:49:09 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I'm a what, now? 6:49:52 PM Josie: You aren't? Shoot, shoulda sworn you in earlier. Well, we'll do it tomorrow. 6:50:20 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I don't know that I want to be a deputy. 6:51:50 PM Josie: Well, put it this way. 'bout the only difference is you havin' a right to shoot back. 6:52:10 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I don't do so well taking orders, though. 6:52:28 PM Josie: Think I'm likely to give you any? 6:52:59 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Sheriff might... 6:53:19 PM Josie: You'd be deputized by the marshal service. 6:54:25 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, if you think I should, I'll do it. 6:55:09 PM Josie: It's a safeguard, is all. 6:57:30 PM Josie: An' I like you bein' as safe as possible. 6:58:36 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, so do I, I suppose. 6:59:06 PM Josie: I'll swear y'in tomorrow, in case you change your mind. Give you some time t'sleep on it. 7:02:27 PM Felix: Ebenezer: All right, then. 7:04:01 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 7:05:01 PM Felix: ((PHone call, brb.)) 7:27:53 PM Felix: ((Sorry. While I was on the phone the neighborlady came and asked me to help her hook up her computer to the internet webs.)) 7:29:54 PM Josie: ((Did you get the tubes into the right sockets?)) 7:30:12 PM Josie: ((It's okay, I turned over my laundry, so. :) )) 7:30:25 PM Felix: ((Yep! The tubes are all lined up properly.)) 7:36:03 PM Josie: ((Woot!)) 7:36:21 PM Felix: So, he walks you to the sheriff's office! 7:39:53 PM Josie: Josie looks for Statler! 7:41:24 PM Felix: Looks like he's getting ready to lock up the office for the evening. 7:50:27 PM Josie: Hey, Mr. Statler. 7:50:35 PM Josie: Eben here made us a picture of the suspect. 7:51:10 PM Josie: Josie shows it to Statler. 7:54:29 PM Felix: The sheriff takes it and looks at it. "Oh, yeah, I remember this fella from the festival. You think this is the guy that killed Weisman?" 7:56:03 PM Josie: Yeah. Him an' his father. 7:56:14 PM Josie: His father we don't got a drawing of, and it might not be his real father anyhow. 7:57:42 PM Felix: "Thanks marshal, mister Dingo. I'll pass this around." 7:59:08 PM Josie: Josie nods. 7:59:17 PM Josie: Make sure an' tell folks to come to one of us an' not confront 'em. 8:00:58 PM Felix: Sheriff: 'course, marshal. 8:02:56 PM Josie: They followed Weissman all 'cross the United States to kill 'im. 8:03:13 PM Felix: Sheriff: Why's that? 8:04:41 PM Josie: He was lookin' for Excalibur an' had it, I think. Now I got it, so I guess folks might be lookin' for me too. 8:08:28 PM Felix: Sheriff: ...huh. 8:09:59 PM Josie: An' I already said not to spread that around, an' I know you won't. 8:10:02 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 8:15:23 PM Felix: Sheriff: 'course not. Been doing our own investigation, too, just so you don't think that we let out-of-towners do all our work for us. Weissman took a train from New Orleans all the way to Crescent City to the north, then road a coach into town from there. He changed trains a few times, mostly likely to lose the fellas chasing him. 8:18:21 PM Josie: You found out a sight more'n'I have, Sheriff. 8:19:52 PM Felix: Sheriff: I just know a few other sheriffs. You should know that sheriffs get more gossipy than old ladies at church. 8:21:16 PM Josie: Good thing for all of us, too. 8:21:40 PM Josie: Weissman didn't have any family, an' he didn't have many friends either, we think. He was in town to meet a colleague he'd been correspondin' with via mail. 8:22:13 PM Felix: Sheriff: Hmm. Who was it? 8:22:39 PM Josie: Lisette at the Lamplight. 8:23:09 PM Felix: Sheriff: Huh. 8:23:47 PM Josie: She writes in 'er spare time. 8:26:52 PM Josie: Academic style o' things. 8:27:09 PM Felix: Sheriff: Well, that makes more sense, then. 8:28:10 PM Josie: Everybody got hobbies, I guess. 8:31:16 PM Josie: ... cept me. 8:34:20 PM Felix: Sheriff: Nearby pond's got pretty good fishing. 8:35:05 PM Josie: Yeah? Where? 8:35:08 PM Josie: ((Gotta get my laundry.)) 8:36:46 PM Felix: Sheriff: Just south and to the west a smidge. 8:43:32 PM Josie: I'd need a stick an' some line for it, right? 8:45:50 PM Felix: Sheriff: That's generally how it's done, marshall, yes ma'am. 8:46:49 PM Josie: Well, maybe I can give it a try. Hook an' some sorta bait, too, right? 8:47:15 PM Felix: Sheriff: I tend to use worms. 8:48:33 PM Josie: Worms. I don't know where I'd catch a worm. 8:48:51 PM Felix: Sheriff: You dig 'em up. 8:49:47 PM Josie: Where? Pretty dry hereabouts. 8:50:22 PM Felix: Sheriff: Around the pond, mostly. 8:50:53 PM Josie: Oh, well, that makes it easy. Thanks, Sheriff. 8:51:01 PM Josie: We'll crack this one yet, an' we'll get those men. 8:51:59 PM Felix: Sheriff: That we will. I'll pass this around to my boys. You find out where they were staying? 8:52:21 PM Josie: At Sally's, 'pparently. 8:53:34 PM Felix: Sheriff: Huh. 8:54:00 PM Felix: Sheriff: They had a room, but Weissman didn't. 8:54:15 PM Felix: Sheriff: Think they figured out where he was going and beat him here? 8:54:34 PM Josie: Could be. Weissman mighta thought he was stayin' with Lisette, too. 8:55:06 PM Felix: Sheriff: But they didn't actually meet. 8:55:19 PM Josie: Never got a chance, he got shot. 8:59:01 PM Felix: Sheriff: You think Lisette is in danger? 9:00:06 PM Josie: Asked her that an' she said no. ... Might be a good idea for someone to stay with 'er anyhow, just in case. 9:00:41 PM Felix: Sheriff: I'll have my boys keep an eye on the Lamplight. If I could get a picture of the other fella,t hat would be good to have, too. 9:00:59 PM Felix: Sheriff: And I'll put someone near the boarding house. 9:02:11 PM Josie: Josie nods. 9:02:50 PM Josie: ... make sure to tell 'em to get backup before meetin' these fellas. They poisoned their bullets. 9:05:10 PM Felix: Sheriff: That how they kill with flesh wounds? 9:07:22 PM Josie: Yep. 9:07:40 PM Josie: So it'll kill anybody, fae or demon or ordinary human. 9:20:56 PM Felix: Sheriff: Huh. 9:22:21 PM Josie: Yeah. Don't get shot, in other words. 9:22:28 PM Josie: Josie yawns. 9:22:33 PM Josie: ... think I better be gettin' on to bed. 9:24:10 PM Felix: Sheriff: Me too. 9:24:59 PM Josie: Josie tips her hat to Statler and heads to the Imperial, with her warwilf. 9:26:08 PM Felix: he walks you to the Imperial! 9:31:57 PM Josie: Wish we could stay together. 9:32:55 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I'm only two blocks away. 9:34:06 PM Josie: Feels like a ways. I'll see you t'morrow? 9:36:02 PM Felix: EBenezer smiles. "Of course." 9:38:41 PM Felix: he leans forward and kisses her! 9:39:25 PM Josie: Josie kisses him back, blushing! 9:42:47 PM Josie: Josie then heads up to her bedroom to sleep. ALONE. Like a RESPECTABLE WOMAN. 9:43:05 PM Josie: Josie secretly can't wait until he's a wolfy, because then they can stay together.